Brother Of Lord Voldemort
by RavenclawSlytherinQueen
Summary: Harry isn't Potter; he isn't even in his right time. Harry is really Harrison Cadmus Riddle, younger brother of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Merope Gaunt didn't die way may believed, and Tom Riddle never did leave her.In Harry's 4th year he starts remember. AU
1. Prologue

**Summery-** Harry isn't Potter; he isn't even in his right time. Harry is really Harrison Cadmus Riddle, younger brother of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Merope Gaunt didn't die way may believed, and Tom Riddle never did leave Harry's 4th year he starts remember the truth.

**Pairing/s**-  Unsure, Most likely TMR/LM and HP/DM

**Warnings- **Manipulative! Dumbledore

_**Prologue**_

**31 July, 1930**

**Riddle Manor**

"Thomas Harrison Riddle, I am so going to kill you! Where did you hind my wand," shrieked Merope Riddle in labor.

Tom stared at her in horror, when there first son was born Merope fired six hexs at him. "Come on Ropey you did this once you can do it again," Tom tried to reassure her. She glared at him her and her first son nearly died during the birth. Merope had lost a lot of blood and the umbilical cord was wrapped around Tom Jr.'s neck. Merope gave a loud scream as the sound of cries filled the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Riddle. You have given birth to a healthy baby boy."

"He looks more Gaunt then Tom Jr." Merope said proudly.

"Yes, but he still has my deviously handsome god looks," Tom smirked.

"What will you name him," The med-witch asked.

"Harrison after his father, and Cadmus after on of my ancestor" Merope smiled.

"Harrison Cadmus Riddle, I like it" Tom said kissing his wife's soft lips.

The Med-witch gave the newborn to his mother, the moment her was placed in his mothers arms his eyes shot open and blinked at his parents. The two adults gasped in shock Harrison's eye emerald green, shining brightly.

"My mother's eyes" Merope smiled through her tears.

"They are beautiful," Tom told her

**31 October, 1931**

**Riddle Manor**

Tom and Merope smiled as they watched Harrison crawl after is old brother who was running around him in circles. Harrison stopped suddenly a magical spike and the five year old Tom Riddle grabbed his brother protectively.

"Tom!" Merope screamed.

"What's happening, my love," Tom Sr. yelled.

"The wards are falling, their here for Tom and Harry" Merope said in panic, as they ran towards the children.

"Merope take Harry, I'll hind Tom."

"I love you," Merope said grabbing Harry.

"I love you too," Tom said kissing Merope unbeknown that would be their last kiss.

Merope with Harry in her arms ran towards the Gaunt house, once they where there then only parselmouth would be able to get in. She was so close to it she could feel the parsel-magic, then a figure stepped in her way.

"Hello, my dear girl," a grandfatherly voice spoke.

"No, please not my son, Not Harry,"

"Give me the boy and I will not harm your other son," the man spoke.

"You lie, Tom is safe with his father" Merope yelled.

"Look down dear girl," the man smirked.

Merope looked down in horror to see her four year old son unconscious behind the mans violet and orange robes, and her husband was no where to be seen. _He killed my Tom the only man I have ever loved._

"Give me that child! He will not be harmed" The voice demanded.

"No, what have you done to my Tom," Merope cried.

"The Tom you knew is gone forever," Dumbledore smirked.

Merope broke down into sobs. While she was crying he grabbed the baby from her and pointed his wand at her.

"I'm doing you a favor so you don't to live without love. _Avada Kedavra._"

Merope's body fell lifeless on the ground. Tom began to stir and Dumbledore cast a full body bind on the child and apparating with both boys to a Muggle orphanage in London. Dumbledore sat Tom on the on the step of the stairs and removed the bind. Her carried into the woods and sat him on a stone.

"I can't not have you near your brother with this prophecy that has been told, you will be sent to a better place far way from your brother." Dumbledore smiled. _"Mittere Deinceps Temp__**o**__re"_

Then with that Harrison Riddle disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Mittere Deinceps Temp<em>_**o**__re- send forward in time_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Harry isn't a Potter; he isn't even in his right time. Harry is really Harrison Cadmus Riddle, younger brother of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Merope Gaunt didn't die in the way believed, and Tom Riddle wasn't a Muggle and never did leave her. In Harry's 4nd year he starts  
>to learn the truth.<p>

**Pairing/s:** TMR/LM, HP/DM, FW/GW, NL/DG, SS/NM

**Warnings:** Manipulative! Dumbledore, slight Ron bashing, lovesick! Ginny, Mentors Snape and "Moody"

**Reedited By WyrdSmith**

_From last chapter: "I cannot have you near your brother with this prophecy that has been told. You will be sent to a better place, far away from your brother," Dumbledore smiled. **"Mittere Deinceps Tempore!"**_

_With that, Harrison Riddle disappeared._

**_Chapter One:_**

Harry was in his 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year started out as it always did, with some type of warning indicating that Harry should not go back to Hogwarts. In second year, it was a house-elf who told him; in third year, a deranged madman was hunting him down; now, this year, Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch World Cup. Harry was sick to death of always almost dying every time he came back to Hogwarts. So far as this year progressed, Hogwarts seemed to be okay. There was no Voldemort (aside from his dreams), no crazy godfathers, and nothing strange had happened.

Until about ten minutes ago, when his name came shooting out of the Goblet of Fire, naming him the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion. He didn't know why he was shocked; he had known this was too good to be true. He wanted to scream when Dumbledore said his name.

"I just refuse to compete! I did **not** enter my name," Harry said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"I'd rather like to know, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff, ignoring Harry's comment. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "How are there _two_ Hogwarts' champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two  
>champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"<p>

"_C'est impossible_," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"I can fix that! I. AM. NOT. COMPETING!" Harry bellowed.

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for the boy's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here…"

At that, Harry screamed in anger, powerful magic coming off of him as he stood up. "Talk about my father, my godfather, my friends, or my mother all you want. But DO NOT CALL ME BOY AND ACT LIKE I'M NOT SITTING HERE! Then, after you do that, start acting like a teacher, _Professor_ Snape, because I am fed up with this school and these stupid things that somehow get past everyone and find their way to me. You said this thing is a _legally binding contract_? Well, I'm 14! Don't you need parental consent?" Harry said, trying to calm himself.

Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair. Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who glared right back at him; Harry could see his blue eyes had lost their twinkle.

"He has a point, Headmaster. We'll have to ask is his legal guardian," Mr. Crouch, who had been silent up until this point, finally spoke."That is the Law."

"Good luck with my Aunt, Professor! I'll be in the library if she allows it," Harry said, walking to the door, then paused. "Professor Snape should go. I think my Aunt Petunia will react better to him," Harry smirked and walked out.

Severus Snape paled visibly. '_Petunia Evans_ is who he's been staying with? God, that horrible woman!' was all he could think.

"Severus, you and Minerva will contact Harry's Aunt. I will wait for you to speak with him, while the rest of you inform the other Champions of the first task," Dumbledore explained.

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

Severus and Minerva floo'd to Mrs. Figg's house, each trying not to trip over her many cats. Walking over to Number 4, Severus couldn't hide his disgust. This place was so _muggle_! Minerva knocked lightly on the door. Eventually, the knock was answered by a large boy wearing a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hat.

"Mummy! There are freaks at the door!" the piglike boy yelled.

Petunia and Vernon both hurried over to the open door. The big, beefy man with hardly any neck - although he did have a very large moustache - gave Minerva a look filled with hate and disgust. Meanwhile, the thin, blonde woman with twice the usual length of neck was glaring at Professor Snape.

"Snape," Petunia hissed.

"Tuney," Severus sneered.

"What do you people want? I told the boy; I wanted you people nowhere near this house!" Petunia shrieked.

Snape smirked. '_So that's why Potter sent me - to piss her off. How very_ _Slytherin of him.!_

"I'm sure you did, but I am Potter's Potion's Professor and this is Head of House. We need a word," Severus said, trying to repress his smirk.

"About? Don't tell me the boy went and got himself expelled," Vernon said in anger.

"_That boy_ has a name!" Minerva said, seething.

Petunia ignored her. "What do you want, Snape? What did the boy do?" Petunia sneered.

"Harry was entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It's a very dangerous tournament; he could be killed. He needs parental consent. If you say no, he cannot compete," Minerva explained. She was hoping they would say no, but had a bad feeling about that likelihood.

"Then let him do it! But if he dies, we aren't paying for a funeral!" Vernon said, slamming the door in their faces.

"I'm going to kill those filthy muggles!" Snape said though his clenched teeth.

"Severus, leave them," Minerva said.

**Hogwarts, Library **

Harry was sitting in the library. Everyone was still at the Feast, but he had lost his appetite. The whole school most likely hated him… _again_. This was going to be second year all over again! _Oh joy._

He grabbed a book on Ancient Curses and Spells. Midway through the book, Harry noticed Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall entering the Library.

"Professor," Harry sighed. "I do not wish to compete."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you must," Dumbledore said calmly.

"If I must compete - and I do not die - I wish to attend another Wizarding school next year," Harry said slowly.

Dumbledore looked dumbstruck, as did Professor McGonagall, while Severus smirked, thinking '_Why didn't I notice how Slytherin this child is?'_.

"Harry, you must understand; Hogwarts is the safest place for you!" Dumbledore said.

"Sir, you really can't believe that! First year, I almost died trying to save the Stone from Voldemort. Second year, I battled a 50ft Basilisk, barely getting out alive. Oh, and let's not forget last year, when Sirius Black got into the castle _undetected _and, what else? Oh, yeah! I was almost killed by a thousand Dementors! I don't feel safe here, and don't try convincing me that I should!" Harry said, staring hard at the three.

"Harry, you are a Gryffindor! They are brave and they don't run from their problems!" Dumbledore tried to convince Harry. Severus knew those were the wrong words when he saw the corners of Harry's mouth twitch.

"Maybe I don't _wish_ to be a Gryffindor anymore," Harry said, faking an oh-so-sad tone.

"Mr. Potter! Are you saying you do not wish to be in my House?" McGonagall asked, hurt written all over her face.

"Professor McGonagall, it isn't that I don't _wish_ to be in Gryffindor; it's the fact that I don't _belong_ there. To be truthful, the Sorting Hat said that Gryffindor wouldn't fit me well. But I begged to be put there because Hagrid told me my parents were in that House," Harry lied easily.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, if you wish to be resorted at the end of the school year…," Dumbledore began grudgingly.

"Sooner," Harry interrupted. "Sometime between the Second and Third Task should do. Everyone knows the Third Task is the worst, and I'm most likely going to die then," Harry said.

Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded reluctantly and left. Severus, on the other hand, remained standing and stared calculatingly at Harry.

"Professor, is there something else?" Harry smirked at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with the insufferable brat Potter?"

"Professor Snape, I received this letter from my mother this summer," Harry said, pulling a letter from his front pocket and handing it to Snape.

_To my dearest Harrison,_

_If you are reading this, then I have passed on, and you are ready to learn James's and my biggest secret. _

_You are not our biological son, but we love you like you are. Our true son, Harry, died a few days after he was born. We pretended for a full year that he was still alive then__to protect my dear Friend Alice's son, then we__ found you the day we walked into a Muggle orphanage in London. You just __appeared__ there, wrapped in a blanked that had the name 'Harrison' across it, and you had those big green eyes so similar to mine! We took you and blood adopted you._

_The glamours from the blood adoption will drop when you come of age. If you want them removed sooner, there is a potion. _

_Go to a man name Severus Snape and show him this letter, Harrison. He will help you. He is and will always be my best friend. He will help you find your real family._

_Never doubt that we love you, son._

_Forever yours,_

_Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans)_

Severus sighed wearily. Lily had stolen a magical child, and now – so long after her death - she needed Severus to help her. This boy was cunning and witty; he truly reminds Severus of himself. Severus shook his head regretfully. He had been so blinded by hate for James Potter that he hadn't seen the truth of the man's so-called son.

Glancing up at the young man in front of him, Severus smirked slightly and murmured, "Three weeks' detention with me for yelling at a Professor, Mr. Potter, and ten points for being so cunning."

Harry smirked back, and nodded.

**Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Harry took a deep breath before entering the Gryffindor Common Room. The blast of noise that met Harry's ears when he climbed through the portrait entrance almost knocked him backwards. The next thing he knew, he was being wrenched into a boisterous crowd by at least a dozen pairs of hands, and found himself facing the whole of Gryffindor house, all of whom were screaming, applauding and whistling.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked a little annoyed, but more deeply impressed.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't," Harry protested. "I don't know how - !"

"We've got food, Harry; come and have some!" Colin smiled eagerly.

"I'm not hungry,"

But nobody wanted to hear that he wasn't hungry, nobody wanted to hear that he hadn't put his name in the Goble, and not one single person seemed to have noticed that he wasn't at all in the mood to celebrate.

He looked around, noticing that Ron and Hermione weren't there, but then his gaze returned to the twins, who were now holding a strange looking bag. Fred took a handful of black powder and threw it into the air. The Common Room went pitch black, and Harry felt a hand grab his wrist. He knew it was one of the Weasley twins. They lead him up the stairs as the light slowly returned.

The raucous noise downstairs was silenced as the twins lead him into their dorm room and shut the door behind them. "Okay, Harry, what is going on?" Fred asked, locking the door.

"I didn't enter. Professor Moody thinks someone entered me, so I would die," Harry explained.

"You think Voldemort is behind this," George said, his tone flat and eyes worried.

"He's getting stronger," Harry replied calmly. "What was that stuff you used downstairs?"

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder!" George exclaimed proudly.

Fred grinned. "Creates darkness when used."

"Bill sent it; we just…"

"…tweaked it a little."

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked next.

"Like the entire school, they are convinced that you cheated somehow."

"That you managed to find some way around Dumbledore's age line."

"Ron is angry - blinded by jealousy."

"Hermione thinks you cheated. She's angry at you for doing something that screwed up the tournament to make four champions."

"Second year all over again, and you are the only two people who truly believe me," Harry smiled somewhat sadly.

"Well, Harry, you are our brother!"

"We chose you!"

George patted him on the shoulder. "You can sleep here."

"Take Forge's bed."

"Thanks, Gred, Forge."

Harry walked over to one of the empty beds and laid down, exhausted. Ron may have been his best mate, but the twins were more than that. They were like brothers. The twins had been the first Weasleys he had met. They saved him from the Dursleys. They had given him the Marauder's Map. And they stood up for Harry when the school had thought he was the Heir of Slytherin.

~0~

When Harry woke up on Sunday morning, it took him a moment to remember where he was. Then the memory of the previous night rolled over him. He groaned and looked over at the twins; they were cuddled together on the other bed. Harry knew they had something deeper than just a twin bond, but he never said anything. Moving quietly, Harry left the room and walked down to his own dorm, which was empty aside from Neville.

"Hey, Harry. Are you ok?" Neville asked timidly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"I know you didn't enter yourself. When you didn't come back to the dorm last night, I thought maybe you got expelled."

"Thanks, Nev, but how did you know I didn't enter?"

"The look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name. I think I'm the only one that noticed, but you looked shocked."

Harry smiled. Neville was truly one of a kind. 'No one really notices how smart Neville is. He may not be the best in Potions and Defense, but he gets better scores then Hermione in Herbology,' Harry thought to himself. Plus, Harry could somehow tell there was more than met the eye when it came to Neville.

The next few days were some of Harry's worst ever at Hogwarts. The entire school was against him, aside from most the Gryffindor. He felt like he did in his second year, when a large part of the school had suspected him of attacking his fellow students. After the whole Rita Skeeter article, everything got worse. Fred and George were there to shield him from much of the hate, and daily detentions with Snape helped to ensure that Harry was barely around the other houses. In Potion's class, he and Neville worked together, until the day Snape assigned permanent partners.

"Okay, today, I'm assigning partners for the rest of the year: Parkinson and Brown, Longbottom and Greengrass, Zabini and Dunbar, Bulstrode and Patil, Nott and Thomas, Crabbe and Granger, Finnigan and Davis, Goyle and Weasley, and lastly Potter and Malfoy."

"Professor, have you lost your mind?" Pansy yelled in outrage. Had she been a Gryffindor, Snape's retaliation would have been intense. Alas, she was not.

"No, Miss Parkinson; I have not. Find your partners; you will be working with them for the next few weeks," Snape announced coolly.

Harry and Neville stayed where they were: Harry because there was no way in hell he was working with Malfoy and Neville because he didn't know who Greengrass was. So when a naturally flawless, blue-eyed, glossy-haired blonde Slytherin walked over, Neville's jaw dropped.

"Neville Longbottom? I'm Daphne, your potions partner," the blonde girl said, pulling Neville away.

To Harry's dismay, Malfoy sat in the seat Neville left empty, scowling at him.

"So ... tell me ...Potter…How did you get your name in?" asked Draco.

"I didn't," said Harry, glaring over at him. "I didn't put it in! Why do I bother?"

"Oh, I believe you; I just love that angry look you get every time someone asks you that," Draco smirked.

"Shut it, Malfoy… Wait, you believe me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Potter, you may not be as dumb as you look, but you of all people could not have fooled the Cup into thinking there were four schools," Draco told him while starting the potions work.

"Well, those 'Potter stinks' badges aren't helping my case!" Harry said, knowing Draco was the only one in their year aside from Hermione who could make something like that.

"I was hoping you'd like them," Draco smirked.

"I love them, the picture, too. Where'd you get it?"

"From your little girlfriend the Weaslette," Draco said, smirking again at the look of disgust on Harry's face.

"Ginny is not my girlfriend, that's just wrong" Harry shuddered.

"That not what she's telling the school. She's been bragging about how her boyfriend is Gryffindor Champion," Draco said, laughing a little.

"I'm not _Gryffindor_ Champion. Hogwarts can't have two champions. So I'm independent."

"So what's the first task?"

"I have no idea; they aren't telling us."

"Figures. So, Potter, why have you been hanging with Longbottom and not the Weasel and the Know-it-All Mud- Muggle-born?"

"Neville is a loyal friend."

"If you were in Slytherin, you'd have more than three friends."

"I know that," Harry agreed, to Malfoy's surprise. "First Year, the Sorting Hat did say 'Slytherin is where you will find your true friends'."

"Potter, did you say something nice about my house."

"Ha ha ha."

To Harry's surprise, the Potions' class had gone rather quickly. Draco hadn't been that bad. They had insulted each other but it was fun. Of course, Professor Snape had taken thirty points from Ron and ten from Goyle for not finishing their potion. Neville and Daphne had even reached the last stage without ruining the potion, which shocked the whole class. He, Draco, Hermione, and Crabbe were the only ones to complete the potion perfectly.

"Malfoy, Potter, stay after class."

Draco and Harry sat back down as the other students filed out. Harry couldn't help noticing the sneer on Ron's face when he left. He looked over at Draco, who just smirked and shrugged at him. Standing, they both walked to the front of the class.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked nervously.

"You two worked well together," Snape said, not looking up from his papers.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, confused.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you inform Mr. Malfoy about your plans for next year," Snape said in a calm tone.

"Professor, are you sure? This is Malfoy! He's hated me since First Year!" Harry said incredulously.

"That's not true," Malfoy said defensively.

"Yes, it is! You hated me since First Year," Harry insisted, staring at him in disbelief.

"No, I did not hate _you_. I hated Weasley. I recall offering you a hand in friendship in our first year; you rejected it," Draco informed him.

Harry looked at Draco like he had four heads. That was true; Harry hadn't given Draco a second chance after meeting him in Diagon Alley. Draco had insulted Ron, his only friend at the time, but Ron was making fun of his name. Draco did seem spoiled, but he never believed anything that wasn't true about Harry. Still, there was one thing Harry needed to know;

"If I'd taken your hand, would you have still been my friend if I had gotten into Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco replied without hesitation. "Slytherins take friendship very seriously. For example, Professor Snape's best friend was a Gryffindor and he didn't stop being friends with her."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You know about my mother."

"Yes, Professor Snape is my godfather," Draco said calmly.

Harry thought for a long moment before speaking. "I'm getting re-sorted before the third task," he admitted.

"You're going to be in Slytherin! Oh, this is good. I can't wait to see their faces!" Draco laughed.

"You can't tell anyone Malfoy," Harry warned.

"Duh, that would ruin everything, Potter," Malfoy smirked.

"Good," Harry smirked back.

~0~

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Neville. He had just told Draco Malfoy about the Resorting. And he didn't care; there was something about Draco that he liked. When he got to his dorm, he sat on his bed, thinking about Draco. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop. He fell asleep with thoughts of Draco's perfect, pureblood smirk in his dreams.

He was deeply asleep when he felt water splash on his face and shot up to see twin identical grin looking down at him.

"Merlin, what are you doing, "Harry groaned.

"Get your shoes-," Fred began.

"Your invisibility cloak," George continued.

"And the Map," they said together.

Harry did as they told. Donning the cloak, he followed them out of the Common Room and down the corridors. Harry noticed Ginny and Ron were both waiting for them at the Entry Hall. They walked over to Hagrid's cabin and that was when Harry saw him - Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie!" the four Weasleys said, hugging the older boy.

"Hey, didn't think all of you would come and see me! Too bad Harry couldn't come," Charlie smiled.

"Ugh, if I thought you were going to bring him up I'd have stayed in the dorm _with_ him," Ron scolded.

"Well, sorry, but Harry is one of the reasons I'm here," Charlie said proudly.

"You said that in the letter. Is he going to propose to me? Are you here to give him your blessing?" Ginny asked dreamily.

"Not even," Charlie said sadly.

"Yeah, because Harry isn't with you," George smirked.

"Only in your head," Fred laughed mockingly.

"Harry loves me!" Ginny declared.

"Whatever. I'm here because the first task is dragons," Charlie said.

Harry gasped along with Ron.

"Dragons? Are they mad?" Ginny shouted angrily.

Fred and George looked over to where an invisible Harry stood frozen. '_Dragon's. What the hell are these people thinking__?'_ Harry thought in shock. Then, an idea popped into his mind, but he'd need help. Two evil genius, one Herbologist, and one slimey snake whose name happened to mean 'dragon'.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summery-** Harry isn't a Potter; he isn't even in his right time. Harry is really Harrison Cadmus Riddle, younger brother of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Merope Gaunt didn't die in the way believed, and Tom Riddle wasn't a Muggle and never did leave her. In Harry's 4nd year he starts to learn the truth.

**Pairing/s**-TMR/LM, HP/DM, FW/GW, NL/DG, SS/NM, later CC/GW(I swear they are made for each other two Harry Potter stalkers), LL/CD

**Warnings- **Manipulative! Dumbledore, slight Ron bashing, lovesick! Fangirl! Ginny, Mentor Snape and "Moody", Powerful! Independent! Cunning! Harry, Twinsest

**Beta Needed**

_Fred and George looked over where an invisible Harry stood frozen. _Dragon's what the hell are these people thinking,_ Harry thought. Then something popped into is mind, but he'd need help. Two evil geniuses, one __Herbo__logist, and one slimly snake that happened to have a name that meant dragon._

_**Chapter One: **_

At that point, Harry was processing the prospect of having to face off against an enormous _dragon_. He had asked Professor Snape to use one of the potions labs to meet with Draco, Neville, and the twins. Charm flew by working with Neville who was surprisingly good and a way better partner then Ron and Hermione. Ron would always hold him back because of his lack of paying any attention and Hermione would always belittle him. After Charms Harry took Neville down to the potions lab where Draco and the Twins where already waiting

"So are you going to tell me why I am surrounded by Gryffindors," Draco asked.

"I need your help with the first task," Harry stated simply.

"Which would be what," Draco asked seeming more interested.

"Dragons," the twins said together.

"What are the breeds," Draco asked showing no trace of emotion.

"Chinese Fireball," Fred began.

"Welsh Green," George continued.

"Swedish Short-Snout,"

"And a Hungarian Horntail."

"Hungarian Horntail," Draco choked.

"What," Harry said noticing the horrified look in his eyes.

"The Hungarian Horntails is considered to be the most dangerous dragon breed. The Length of average adult is around 50ft or more," Draco said unable to hind his horror.

"Figures, so I'm guessing that I'll have to get by one of them," Harry said sitting next to Draco.

"Parseltongue" Neville said finally said.

"Huh" Harry said looking up.

"My friend Luna, she said most snakes are descendants from Dragons so maybe Dragons can speak Parseltongue," Neville explained.

"Longbottom has a point," Draco said.

"I can't use that not, I can't deal with the fallout,"

"The only was your getting any of those Dragons is if you're invisible and scentless," Draco stated.

"Bloody brilliant," Fred smirked.

"Genius" George grinned.

"Of course he'll need a distract Geogie."

"Oh yes Freddy I do think he will."

"What to you guys think," Harry smirked.

"You said you cast a Corporeal Patronus Charm," Both twins said.

"You can cast a Corporeal Patronus Charm, you're fourteen," Draco said.

"I learned it last year from Professor Lupin," Harry shrugged.

"That's powerful magic Harry, most people our age could get a serious case of magical exhaustion," Neville explained.

"Good thing I'm not most people," Harry shrugged.

* * *

><p>Cedric still didn't know about the dragons… the only champion who didn't, if Harry was right in thinking that Maxime and Karkaroff would have told Fleur and Krum. The Twin had told him Charlie saw Karkaroff seeking around and that Hagrid showed them to Madam Maxime on some kind of date. Cedric would make a good ally.<p>

After lunch that day Harry followed Cedric Diggory out of the great hall after lunch. Harry didn't want to talk to Cedric in front of them; they were among those who had been quoting Rita Skeeter's article at him every time he went near them. He followed Cedric at a distance and saw that he was heading toward the Charms corridor. This gave Harry an idea. Pausing at a distance from them, he pulled out his wand, and took careful aim.

"Diffindo!"

Cedric's bag split. Parchment, quills, and books spilled out of it onto the floor. Several bottles of ink smashed.

"Don't bother," said Cedric in an exasperated voice as his friends bent down to help him. "Tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on…"

This was exactly what Harry had been hoping for Harry put his wand away and walked over and started helping him.

"Hey Potter," said Cedric, picking up a copy of A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration that was now splattered with ink.

"We need to talk. It's important."

He finished picking up his things and followed Harry to an empty classroom.

"Cedric, I wanted to warn you about the first task, its Dragons."

"Dragons!"

"They've got four, A Swedish Short-snout, a Hungarian Horntail, a Green Welsh, and a Chinese Fireball, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them."

"Are you sure?" Cedric said in a hushed voice.

"Dead sure," said Harry. "I've seen them."

"But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know…"

"I followed Karkaroff, I had a feeling he was the one that put my name in the cup. Fleur and Krum will know by now - Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons too."" Harry lied with ease.

Cedric straightened up, his arms full of inky quills, parchment, and books, his ripped bag dangling off one shoulder. He stared at Harry, and there was a puzzled, almost suspicious look in his eyes.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked.

"For one it's unfair for you to be the only one not to know. Second its really selfish I want to be your friend, my friend Neville told me there's a third year Ravenclaw guy name Luna who can help you," Harry said holding his hand out.

Eventually, Cedric accepted Harry's gesture and thanked him for the information. The two parted ways.

* * *

><p>It had been a month Harry and Draco had been practicing the Accio Charm. The first task was scheduled for this following afternoon, For Harry and Cedric classes were canceled, so Harry sat in the library until charms class which Draco and Neville had was over that. He was anxious and felt impatient.<p>

"Potter stop shaking you're making me nervous," Draco said punching him in the arm.

Harry stopped and looked over at Cedric who was talking to a Ravenclaw girl with waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant grey eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows, Harry knew that was Luna readying him. Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to him in the Great Hall. Lots of people were watching.

"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now… You have to get ready for your first task."

"Okay," said Harry, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter.

"Good luck, Harry," Neville whispered. "You'll be fine!"

"Yeah," said Harry in a voice that was most unlike his own.

He left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself either; in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as he was a few minutes ago. As she walked him down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, don't panic," she said, "just keep a cool head… We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand… The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you… Are you all right?"

"Yes Professor, are you" Harry asked calmly.

"Yes dear,"

Not to far behind theme he heard Professor Spout asking Cedric the same questions. Professor McGonagall was leading him toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Harry saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there… he'll be telling you the - the procedure… Good luck."

"Thanks," said Harry calmly. She left him at the entrance of the tent. Harry wait and walked inside with Cedric

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric within a few seconds of being in the tent started pacing up and down.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Harry glanced around. Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again; he looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all.

* * *

><p>And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, and joking. And then – it seemed like about a second later to Harry - Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.<p>

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck And Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short - Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm goingto have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

"Good luck Cedric," Harry said shaking his hand.

"You too, see you on the other side."

Harry watch Cedric leave the tent seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to face with the living counterpart of his model.

It was worse than Harry could ever have imagined, sitting there and listening. The crowd screamed… yelled… gasped like a single many-headed entity as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent. And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse… Horrible pictures formed in Harry's mind as he heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow"… "He's taking risks, this one!"… "Clever move - pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Harry heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg. Harry stopped listening after Cedric, sat there waiting until his name was called and he made his way out into the rocky stadium.

There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magically there since he'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't know or care. It was time to do what he had to do… to focus his mind, entirely and absolutely, upon the thing that was his only chance.

He raised his wand.

"_Accio__Invisibility cloak!_" he shouted.

It took a few seconds and the cloak came flying into his open hand. He quickly put the cloak on took to steps back.

_"Expecto Patronum."_ A light erupted from the tip of his wand, much like the last time when he had save Sirius, but then it morphed into a giant Chinese Fireball.

The Patronus Flew away and the Horntail followed as Harry quickly ran for the golden egg he heard the anger hiss returning.

_.:Stay away from my eggs:._

Harry was distinctly aware of the total and utter silence of the stands around him. Harry grabbed the golden egg and slowly backed away as the Horntail returned. Harry watched the dragon check her eggs before he remove the cloak and relieved the egg. It took a moment, but the stands erupted into cheers and Ludo Bagman finally resumed his commentary, exclaiming over Harry's surprising performance.

* * *

><p>Reaction to his performance had been mixed. Dumbledore, apparently, didn't approve of him using his 'fathers cloak' so reckless gave him 9.5 point, as did Karkaroff. But both Crouch and Maxime gave have a ten for the use of such powerful 'Light' magic.<p>

Moody walked with Harry and questioned him about the performance.

"Well it was nothing, I mean a Dragon is nothing compared to a Basilisk, and I killed that," Harry said smirking at his DADA teacher.

"You killed a Basilisk!" Moody said in shock.

"In my second year I discovered the Chamber of Secrets beneath the school. One of the students was being possessed by… the heir of Slytherin and it was controlling her in an attempt to kill her. She ended up down in the chamber while the artifact tried to drain all of her magic. I had to kill the basilisk to save her," Harry explained

Harry smiled as Moody gave him an impressed look. Draco, Neville and the Twin ran over and pulled Harry into a hug. Draco stay tried to stay back but Harry pulled him in.

"Potter, I don't hug," Draco said pulling away.

"Whatever Dray," Harry smirked he knew Draco hated that nickname.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary -** Harry isn't a Potter; he isn't even in his right time. Harry is really Harrison Cadmus Riddle, younger brother of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Merope Gaunt didn't die in the way that was believed. Tom Riddle wasn't a Muggle and never left her. In Harry's fourth year, he begins to learn the truth.

**Pairing/s - **TMR/LM, HP/DM, FW/GW, NL/DG, SS/NM, HG/VK

**Warnings -** Manipulative!Dumbledore, Slight Ron Bashing, Lovesick!Ginny, Mentor!Snape and Mentor!"Moody"

**Beta'd by TheWeepingRaven whom made this chapter awesome**

**Dumbledore's aware that Harry is the boy he separated from his brother of the past, Tom? - **

No. I tried to make that clear in the first chapter. Dumbledore doesn't know the real Harry Potter died.

**Why did he not kill the boys? - **

The Prophecy that was made about the two of them will come to light sometime soon. It was mentioned in the Prologue.

_Harry smiled as Moody gave him an impressed look. Draco, Neville and the twins ran over, pulling Harry into a hug. Draco tried to stay back but Harry pulled him into the hug as well._

_Draco squirmed with discomfort. "Potter, I don't hug." Draco stated while pulling away._

"_Whatever Dray." Harry smirked; he knew Draco hated that nickname._

**Chapter Three: **

"Harry, we want to talk," Hermione said as she came up behind him as he walked into the library. Harry really didn't want to talk to her then he saw Ron walk to his other side. He turned to face Hermione and Ron masking is dislike.

"Yes?" Harry asked while coldly glaring at them.

"Um, could we maybe talk somewhere more private?" Hermione asked timidly.

Harry glanced over at Daphne, Draco, and Neville giving them a small warning. He and Draco had made a potions study group with the other pair.

Harry huffed in annoyance and led the two towards the History of Magic section of the library; the area where no one ever came.

"You wanted something?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"You didn't really put your name in that cup, did you?" Ron and Hermione mumbled at the same time.

"What brought on the change of heart?" Harry asked with a cross of his arms over his chest. A dark glare graced his features.

"I…I guessed you didn't real want to go up against a Dragon." Ron said before looking away.

"And you didn't figure that out when you where talking to Charlie?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"How'd you… the twins told you?" Ron questioned in shock.

"Before they told me. I was there." Harry spoke in a cold tone of voice. His usual bright green eyes were darker than normal.

"Oh..." Ron murmured. His pale features went a sickly pale at the statement.

"You wanted the fame and glory. You wanted it so bad that you forgot that I didn't want it. Both of you! You know what's really screwed up? When someone who hates you believes you and when your best friends don't." Harry glared. His voice was low and dangerous as he looked between the red haired Weasley and the brown haired muggleborn witch. There was no need to attract attention from Madam Prince.

"I'm sorry." Ron tried.

"For you Ron, I don't think I'm sorry is enough." Harry said turning his back on Ron.

"Please Harry, I'm so sorry, I promise never again." Ron begged.

"I'll forgive you. If you get you sister off my back." Harry said carefully.

"Done." Ron stated before running off.

Harry paused then and turned on Hermione. Harry shook his head "Unhealthy disregard for the rules. Huh? Everytime I put myself in danger and ignored the rules, it was to save someone else who was in trouble. You of all people should know I did it to save you first year."

"Harry! I'm so, so, sorry!" Hermione said.

"What can I say or do to make this up to you?"

Harry closed his eyes and locked his jaw. He didn't need them; he had Draco, Neville, and the Twins. He had sent Ron on an impossible mission, there was no way in hell Ginny would give up her 'little' crush on him. The girl needed a mind healer. Hermione was different, this was the first time she had turned her back on him. Maybe there was something.

"I'll think about it. I need time. Leave me alone for a while." Harry's voice became a little warmer as he looked to her.

"Okay Harry. I want you to know that I really am sorry." Hermione said before she turned on her heel and walked away from the History of Magic section of the library and back to the hallway.

Harry walked over to the table that now only sat Daphne Greengrass. A confused look graced the raven haired boy's features. "Where's Draco and Neville?" Harry asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Draco went back to the Common Room, he was muttering something about the Golden Trio. Neville...well I don't know where he went. The Weasley traitor came over and pulled him away." Daphne explained with a careless shrug as she looked up from the thick tome she was reading out of.

"Daphne can you tell Draco to meet me in the Potions lab? You can come too if you like." Harry smiled at the blonde haired witch. She was one of the few that he could actually stand to talk with. He knew Ron wanted to use Neville to help him. Harry gave a smile at Daphne, before leaving the opposite direction she was. Harry slowly made his way to Gryffindor Tower were he came to stop as his gaze landed upon Ron and Ginny who stood across from a furious looking Neville Longbottom. Harry felt surprise at the sight of an angry Neville. He had never seen the other brown haired boy angry. His face was a cherry red color and was puffed up like a frog. Ron's skin had gone a chalk white color. Ginny's cheeks and ears had gone a blushing, cherry red color.

"Neville are you alright?" Harry asked slowly. His footsteps slapped against the stairs as he walked slowly up the staircase towards the three figures.

"No...lets go." Neville practically spat it out as he walked swiftly down the stairs to were Harry had stopped.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed with a bright smile as she threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Harry grimaced and pushed the younger girl harshly off of him. He shuttered at how tight her grip had been.

"Come on Nev," Harry walked slowly backwards down the stairs and away from Ginny. "We have to go meet the others." The raven haired boy was hesitant to turn his back to Ginny, lease she suddenly jump him again. With one last glance at the two youngest Weasley's, Harry and Neville left. Neville took a deep soothing breath in before letting it out slowly. This was slowly helping him calm himself. He never really had much of a temper; unless it came to Bellatrix Lestrange and what happened to his parents. Other than that he was the nice one; the one that was always kind to everyone.

"What happened?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow as they walked through the hallways and towards the Potions Lab.

"It was Ginny! She's crazy!" Neville exclaimed with wide brown eyes. "She thinks you're her bloody soulmate." The brunette shook his head at the thought of what a nutter Ginny Weasley was. That girl really needed her head checked.

"Neville..." Harry's voice held a slight warning in it. He knew the boy wasn't telling him everything. He hated when people did that. "You're not telling me the whole story." He finished with pursed lips.

Neville took a deep breath to calm himself before he began to speak. "She said that if my parent knew about this they would have disowned me. She also said that my parent would hate me if they knew I was friends with Slytherins." The boy shook his head in disbelief. "And then she said that I don't deserve to be your friend or to be in Gryffindor." He finished. Harry felt his own anger burn at what Ginny had said to Neville.

Harry gave his friend a small smile as they turned down another hallway. Another two hallways and they would be at the Potions Lab. "Neville," The boy said with a smile. "Your mom was in Hufflepuff right?" He questioned rhetorically.

"Yes..." Neville trailed off.

"Then trust me on this Neville." Harry stated. "Follow your morals, follow what you believe in and your parents will be proud." The green eyed boy tried to assure his friend. "You are a loyal, kind, sweet and brave friend that I have Neville and I'm proud to say that you are one of the few that I can trust to always have my back."

Neville smiled at his friends words. "Thanks Harry."

Harry gave a nod as they finally came upon the Potions Lab. Sharing a look the two sighed before stepping into the large, dank and cold room. The began to set the lab up when Draco and Daphne walked into the lab. Draco walked across the room and took a seat across from Harry.

The blonde haired boy looked him over before he spoke. "So Potter," He began with a sneer. "Are you ready to tell Greengrass and I why the Golden Trio are back together and why you will not be able hang with the evil Slytherins anymore?" Draco questioned darkly.

Harry looked up from what he was doing to stare at the other boy in amusement. "Dray there is nothing evil about you or Daph." He remarked with a smirk.

Draco glared. "Don't call me Dray!" He huffed with a slight whine under his voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Then stop acting like a brat and help me figure out this damn egg." He snapped.

"Fine." He stated. "Do you have the egg with you?" Draco asked with a roll of his own eyes and a sigh.

Harry gave Draco a look that clearly said, 'Of course I have the egg. What kind of question is that?'. Shaking his head, Harry replied anyways. "Yes I do have the egg." He said with a nod of his head. "But whenever I open it, it makes this horrible screeching sound." Harry explained. He reached down and pulled the golden egg out of his bag. Setting it on top of the wooden desk, he pushed the small nob on top of the egg and allowed it open. A loud wailing screech surfaced through the air; causing Draco, Harry and Neville to place their hands over their ears. Daphne did nothing of the sort as her eyes transfixed on the egg. A minute later she leaned forward and closed the egg. She turned to look at the three boys and gave them a charming smile.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look and recover what we took, but past an hour - the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back." Daphne sung with a smirk.

Harry looked at the blonde haired girl in amazement. "You understood that?" He asked with wide eyes.

"It's Mermish," Daphne explained with a shrug. "It took me a long time to learn it. My sisters and I had to learn different languages. Astoria learned French, Aria learned Latin and I learned Mermish. Father always said Mermish would never come in handy." Daphne grinned with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Merlin Daph you are amazing," Harry grinned in return.

Daphne cheeks redden and Harry could sense jealousy coming from Draco and Neville. He knew Neville had a crush on Daphne and by the end of the year Harry would make sure they both knew but he had no idea why Draco was jealous.

* * *

><p>In Transfiguration the next day McGonagall announced that the sign-up sheet for those staying in the school over the holidays had just been posted in the common room. "Now before you all make your decision I should let you all know of one very important development for this year's holiday festivities. This year Hogwarts will be playing host to a Yule Ball." McGonagall stated before pausing as she looked around the room of Gryffindors. The girls' eyes all lit up with excitement. The boys' faces filled instantly with dread. Harry smirked at Neville.<p>

"You should ask Daph to the dance," Harry whispered with a raised eyebrow.

Neville looked at Harry and shook his head. "She won't want to go with a Gryffindork." Neville grinned in reply. He and Harry always called themselves Gryffindorks around Draco and Daphne. It was a nickname they had both became fond of. Harry was not going to the Yule Ball. He had already made plans to visit Gringotts and Godric's Hallow that day. Snape had told him that performing a blood test at Gringotts would tell him his true name and many other interesting things about who his true family was. Harry shook himself of his thoughts and quickly refocused on the actual class work. He had almost completely forgotten about the Yule Ball when class drew to a close.

"Mr. Potter, please stay behind," McGonagall called out over the loud chatter of the other students.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked as he walked up to the desk. The last student had left before he had decided to speak.

"I wanted to inform you Mr Potter that as one of the Tri-Wizard Champions you and your date will be expected to partake in the traditional waltz at the start of the ball. Will you be in need of assistance for preparing for this? I will be holding dancing lessons this weekend for those students who need them." McGonagall looked across at the raven haired teenager with a raised eyebrow.

"Professor..." Harry began hesitantly. "I wasn't going to go to the Yule Ball. I had already made plans to visit my parents grave this year...I've never been there," He said with a sad smile. "And I wanted to pay my respects. I had to beg Aunt Petunia to sign for me to leave." Harry explained.

"You are one of the Champions, your attendance is mandatory." McGonagall explained. "Perhaps if we talk to the Headmaster he may let you leave after the Ball." McGonagall thoughtfully said aloud.

Harry nodded in agreement. "All right, are we going to see him now? Or later?" Harry asked with a furrow of his eyebrows. .

"If he is free at the moment, then now." McGonagall stated while she began leading Harry to Dumbledore's office. As Harry got closer to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's staircase, the more wary he became. He didn't exactly have a plan._ 'Pull the parent card'_ Harry repeated over in his head until they reached the gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbee." McGonagall called out to the Gargoyle. It obediently jumped out of the way and allowed them entrance. Harry followed his professor up the winding stair case, running over his argument in his mind.

Professor McGonagall gave a sharp knock on the door and waited for an answer. "Please, come in." Headmaster Dumbledore called out from the other side. Harry followed after McGonagall into the office. He nearly stopped in his trek to the chairs when he noticed Professor Snape and Moody where in the office as well.

"Harry, my dear boy, what brings you here?" Dumbledore inquired cheerfully.

Harry took a deep breath before he began to speak in a rush. "Headmaster," He began. "Before I learned about the Yule Ball and that the Champion's attendance was mandatory I had made plans to visit Godric's Hallow to see my parents grave. I've never been there before and I feel a bit horrid for never seeing them. For three years I've been back in the Wizarding World and not once have I ever seen my parents grave." Harry said sadly with a frown across his face. Guilt tripping always did the trick.

"Mr. Potter wishes to leave after the Yule Ball." McGonagall explained.

Dumbledore nodded slowly at the two. "I see you point my boy." He stated. Harry knew there was a 'but' in there. " But it is simply too dangerous for you to leave Hogwarts at this time. After what happened at the World Cup it would be a foolish and dangerous move." The elder man said.

Harry would not allow this to be the end of it. He had to try something. "I couldn't agree more Professor Dumbledore which is why I was going to ask one of the Professors to escort me." He stated as he looked to Professor Snape and Moody. "I mean, Professor Snape is a very skilled wizard in Defense and Professor Moody is a highly skilled auror." Harry glanced over at the two wizards. Harry knew it was dangerous asking for Moody. He had notice on his map lately that Professor Moody never actually showed, that it only appeared as Bartemius Crouch.

"I'll take Potter," Moody said from his position leaning against the wall.

Dumbledore hesitated before nodding. "I suppose you are safest with Alastor." Dumbledore said as he looked at the fourteen year old.

"Thank you Professor." Harry gave a smile and made to walk over to the double doors of the Headmaster's office.

"Before you leave Harry, I would like for you to stay and discuss your resorting." Dumbledore called to the raven haired teen who had stopped before the door.

"Sir?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Have you chosen a date?" Harry asked as he slowly turned around.

"Yes I have. I believe the morning of the third task will do." Dumbledore stated with a cheery grin on his aged features.

"Of course sir. If you will excuse me, I need to go meet with Daphne for a History of Magic essay." Harry turned to open the door before he was stopped once again.

Headmaster Dumbledore gave a small hum at the statement. His hands were crossed with each other and placed atop of his large, oak desk. "You've been spending a great deal of time with Miss Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore added with an undertone of something in his voice. Harry could not tell what it was.

Harry nodded slowly as he looked warily up at the headmaster from where he stood. "Yes I have. They are my friends. Draco and I have been partnered in Potions and I find him to be good company when he isn't being a prat. Daphne is a great girl." He explained. "She's nice, kind and highly-intelligent."

"And what of you're other friends Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shrugged carelessly. "I wouldn't know Professor." He explained. "I tend to avoid Ron and Ginny after what happen with Neville. I haven't seen Hermione since yesterday in the library." He looked over to see Professor Snape smirking and Moody looking interested. "Is that all sir?" Harry rhetorically questioned.

"That is all." Dumbledore nodded as he watched the young boy walk out of his office.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, Harry was waiting near the entrance to the Great Hall. He lazily leaned against the wall. He needed a date for the Yule Ball, but had no clue who he should go with. Emerald green eyes looked around the hall and stopped on the familiar figure of Ginny Weasley. He gave a small groan of dread as Ginny walked out and beamed up at him. She was like a blood hound, but only knew his blood and always found him.<p>

"Hey Harry," Ginny greeted. "What colors are you wearing to Yule Ball?" Ginny asked with a bright smile.

"I don't know." Harry replied dully while he rolled his eyes.

Ginny looked him over like he was some piece of fresh meat. "Well, I have a green dress." She stated. "You should wear green so we can match." Ginny gave him puppy dog eyes, that only made her look as insane as she was.

Harry took a deep breath as he tried to control his urge of bashing the young girls head in. "Ginny, I'm not going with you. I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU." Harry said slowly, punctuating every word of his last sentence as he tried to get her to understand, though he doubted she would.

Ginny ignored the words he said, only listening to what she wanted to hear. "I like you too Harry. I love you." Ginny smiled.

"Ugh." He groaned out, throwing his hands up in the air in a "I give up" manner. "Ginny someone really needs to take you to see a mind healer." He suggested. "You are insane...crazy." Harry stated firmly. At the corner of his eyes he could see Draco walking off.

Harry gave Ginny an ugly look of anger before he ran past the crazy bint and ran after Draco. The raven haired teenager jogged down the hallway and towards the boy's lavatory on the first floor. He pushed the hard wood door open, listening as the door squeaked and the sound of running water reached his ears. Harry stepped fully into the room and looked to see Draco Malfoy standing over the sink, washing his hands and splashing water over his face.

"Dray." Harry stated with a sigh as he looked at his friend.

"Potter." He replied. "What are you doing in here?" Malfoy asked. He grabbed a towel that hung near the sink and dried his face and hands with it. He took his time before he finally faced Harry.

Harry gave a shrug as he stuck his hands into the front of his jean pockets. "I'm in here because I was worried about you. I saw you leave for the bathroom after you saw Weasley talking to me." Harry stated. The slightly taller boy walked towards Draco who remained standing in front of the sink. .

"Are you going to the Ball with the Weaslette?" Draco asked. His silver gray eyes wouldn't look to the taller boy as his eyes remained staring at the floor or wall, anywhere but at Harry.

Harry gave Draco a look that showed his displeasure at what Draco had just said. How could he think that? "Of course not. You know I don't like her." Harry glared harshly. "She's a crazy bint that bloody thinks we're soulmates, which we're not." He stated with a shake of his head in exasperation.

Draco gave a huff before he finally looked up at Harry. "Fine what do you want?" Draco demanded with a sneer across his features.

"I was waiting for you. We were suppose to try and figure out who we should take to the Yule Ball." Harry reminded the boy with an angry face. "Why are you acting like such a prat? What did I do to you?" He demanded.

The blonde haired Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not acting like a prat." Draco hissed with a glare at Harry. He ignored the other boys question. The raven haired Potter gave him a disbelieving look at his statement and his ignorance of his other question.

Harry nodded his head at the denial Draco was having. "Yes you are," Harry gave a dark glare back at Draco. He was not going to let this go.

"Leave me alone." Draco ordered. He childishly crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare pointedly at Harry.

The teenager shook his head at Draco. "I will not leave you alone. I want to know why you're acting like a prat. What did I do?" Harry asked again with a frown on his tanned features.

"Potter, not everything is about you," Draco sneered.

Harry's jaw clenched and his hands pulled into fists as he continued to glare at the shorter boy. Merlin, Draco was being such a prat. "Fine Draco, I'll leave you alone. I'll leave you alone for as long as you want me to. I want speak to your or anything until you finally get your head out of your ass." Harry stated. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him just to show he can be as petty and moronic as Draco was being.

* * *

><p>Harry had been dreading Saturday as it brought dancing lessons. Unsurprisingly it had brought a large number of Gryffindors to learn how to dance. It was apparent that their head of house had been rather insistent that most of them show up. Harry sighed as he took a sit next to Neville and the twins. Ron was the first guinea pig to dance when McGonagall had asked for a volunteer to dance with her to demonstrate to the rest of the class. Ron had been joking with Dean and Seamus through out her talking of what they were going to be learning. McGonagall seemed to have taken that as an offer. The twins whistled and shouted catcalls to him as Ron danced with McGonagall. Neville blushed a bright tomato red and Harry tried not to laugh in pure amusement at Ron's mortified look.<p>

"Everyone stand up and get a partner." McGonagall ordered from the front of the classrom. Everyone stood and partnered up. The elder Professor wandered around the room, spouting off instructions to each of them on what to change. Harry silently sat and looked down around the room when he noticed Hermione was still sitting alone. Ron had headed to the corner of the room after the dance with McGonagall, and wasn't going to move. Harry sighed to himself and stood from his chair. He walked through the groups of dancing students and made his way over to her.

He held out his hand to Hermione. "Need a partner?" Harry rheotorically questioned with a smile. A stunned looked graced her face at the offer but after a moment of surprise she smiled shyly and nodding her head. Harry quickly found his comfort zone and Hermione caught on quickly enough. He had to thank his surprisingly impressive skill at leading that made it so easy for the two of them to fall into a comfortable dance routine.

"Harry, I wanted to tell you again how sorry I am for what I didn't. I didn't stop to think," Hermione said sadly. "It's rather foolish of me to do so. As I was always the thoughtful one in our group." She continued with a shake of her head.

Harry waved it off with a crooked grin. "It's all right 'Mione. I forgave you the first time you said you were sorry. We've been friend for a long time and this is your first offense. Even though we are friends again, that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop hang out with Draco and Daphne" Harry stated with a warm glow in his brilliant green eyes.

Hermione felt relief, like a heaviness had finally been lifted off her shoulders. "Thank you Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Has anyone asked you to the Ball yet?" He asked. He was more curious now that they had become friends again. Hermione blushed lightly and looked away from him and over at the other groups. "Who is it?" Harry asked with a bright grin and a glint in his eyes.

Hermione looked around once again before looked at Harry. She leaned a little closer before she spoke. "Promise you won't tell Ron." Hermione stated quietly. Her soft brown eyes stared into his.

Harry gave a short nod. "I promise I won't tell anyone." Harry reassured in a soft whisper.

"Well, umm…Viktor Krum." Hermione whispered shyly. Harry blinked in surprise. He was not expecting that. "He's really sweet and kind. He can also be funny and intelligent. I really like him. I mean, he doesn't tease me about my looks or how intelligent or how bossy I can get. He also doesn't mind about when I ramble about things when I'm excited. Like I am now." Hermione stated as she stopped herself from rambling even more. She was just so happy about who her date is.

Harry gave a chuckle of amusement as the other girl. She had always been like a sister to him. "Don't worry 'Mione. I understand about how liking someone who is the farthest thing from what you think you want and how you're not sure about what you're feeling." Harry stated with a weak smile.

Hermione looked to Harry and nodded. "What about you? Did you ask anyone?" Hermione asked with curiosity shining bright in her warm honey brown eyes.

"Yeah, I asked Luna Lovegood." Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione knew who Luna Lovegood was. She was a little on the strange side, but a rather sweet girl once you got past her rather exotic looks and personality. "Oh, that's nice." She replied with a smile. "Are you and her..." Hermione trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

Harry gave a smile of amusement and shook his head. "No. She just a friend." Harry said.

"So who is she?" Hermione finally asked as they danced around the room with the other groups. McGonagall continued to wander around the room, helping the students that needed it.

"She who?" Harry asked with a confused glint in his eyes, though his face remained expressionless.

Hermione released one of her hands and pulled her curly brown hair behind one ear before grabbing his hand again. "The girl you're crushing on. It's written all over your face," Hermione stated.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. For some unexplainable reason, he didn't know why he didn't want to say it. Harry would have told her that she was just imagining things, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. He finally looked down in Hermione's eyes and smiled softly. "I think I'm going to keep it a secret for now if you don't mind." Harry gave his friend a secretive look.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary -** Harry isn't a Potter; he isn't even in his right time. Harry is really Harrison Cadmus Riddle, younger brother of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Merope Gaunt didn't die in the way that was believed. Tom Riddle wasn't a Muggle and never left her. In Harry's fourth year, he begins to learn the truth.

**Pairing/s - **TMR/LM, HP/DM, FW/GW, NL/DG, SS/NM, HG/VK

**Warnings -** Manipulative!Dumbledore, Slight Ron Bashing, Lovesick!Fangirl!Ginny, Mentor!Snape and Mentor!"Moody", Powerful!Independent!Cunning!Harry, Twinsest.

**This chapter contains MALE/MALE kissing and slight fluff.**

****Beta'd by TheWeepingRaven whom made this chapter awesome****

**Previously**

_Harry opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. For some unexplainable reason, he doesn't want to tell her. He didn't know why he didn't want to say it, he just does. Harry could have told her that she was just imagining things, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. He finally looked down in Hermione's eyes and smiled softly. "I think I'm going to keep it a secret for now if you don't mind." Harry spoke in a soft voice as he gave his friend a secretive look and a wink. _

**Chapter Four: **

_Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord in a century, leaned back into the plush velvet armchair and sighed with heavy frustration. He lazily fingered the book that laid rested on his lap. His tiny and bony hands were dwarfed by the ancient tome. It had nothing to do with the book being especially large – rather, it was because he was frustratingly small. The annoyance he felt at being so...helpless, nagged at the back of his mind as he flipped the book open slowly. His eyes scanned the pages with a caress that was loving as his pale hand traced the wording upon the ancient pages. The smell of its musky and dusty scent was soothing to his rising anger. _

_The only thought that can truly calm him was his Lucius. He knows Lucius will come tonight or rather late tomorrow for Yule, like he has every year for the past thirteen years. He missed touching the smooth, silky skin of his Lucius. He missed making love to the seductive blonde; but soon he would have back is body and would be able to touch the delicious blonde. _

_With his temper cooled, his mind wandered back to Barty. Barty is unrelently loyal to him and is a very relilable Death Eater that he can count on; he's one of the few individual's that will do what he has requested without a second thought. The man worshipped him unquestioningly. It was Barty who had messaged him earlier that day, telling him he would be bringing young Mr. Potter to him earlier than expected. It was a surprise, but he knows he can rely on Barty's word to do what he has written. He also knows Barty was one of the few followers that would die for him. The younger man was also unable to lie to him._

_He would soon be returned to his former glory. He would then call his old followers and gather them all for a long...session. And perhaps he will offer young Mr. Potter another chance to join him. Barty had mentioned to him that he had felt Dark and Black Magic growing inside of the boy. Barty had also told him that Mr. Potter has been growing closer to Lucius's son. Young Mr. Potter's light affinity was slowly becoming Darker and the boys affinity would soon match what Barty believed to be equal to the Dark Lord himself. _

_Voldemort pulled his magic just above the surface of his skin and allowed the colorful magic to caress his skin. He relishes in the knowledge that he is growing stronger. It was a relief that he was now able to allow his magic out. The Dark Lord knew he would only continue to grow in strength as time passes. _

_Young Mr. Potter as a dark wizard will be of use to him. Should he ever decide to join him, that is._

* * *

><p>Harry Potter awoke slowly; his eyes flickered open as he stared up at the maroon colored curtains that covered the double sized bed. His mind easily recalled the dream he had experienced. Harry felt puzzled as he knew he had been in Lord Voldemort's mind, and yet he felt nothing but a tingle in his scar. It had almost been soothing, being inside his mind. Eyebrow's furrowed at that thought. It was rather peculiar that after many times being in the prescience of Voldemort, his scar always surged painful; whether in his mind, feeling his emotions or dreaming of his thoughts.<p>

With a heavy sigh Harry allowed his eyelids to flutter shut as his mind went over the things he would be doing today. Tonight he would finally be able to discover who he truly is. As well as finally coming face to face with Voldemort after nearly two and a half years of not seeing his face.

Harry gave another sigh and pushed himself up into a sitting position. The last thing he wanted was to actually be awoken by someone else. Raising a tanned hand, he pulled the maroon colored hangings surrounding his bed back and noticed that his dorm mates were already up; and more than likely downstairs opening presents. Just how long had he been thinking? Harry wondered as he watched Neville sit nervously upon his bed. The other's boy face had a tint of green, almost as if he was going to be sick.

A smirk of amusement graced Harry's lips as he remembered the Yule Ball was tonight. As much as he detested going, it was going to be a relief to finally see Neville with Daphne. It took nearly a month of failed attempts to finally get Neville to ask the 'Slytherin Goddess' Daphne Greengrass to the Yule Ball. Thankfully she had said yes.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas," Neville stated with a smile as he finally noticed Harry was up and watching him.

"Morning and Merry Christmas," Harry replied in turn. A small smile was across his plump and dark pink, nearly red, lips.

"So, I've waited for about half an hour for you to finally get up," Neville teased lightly with a smile. "I figured since you're up now, we can go and exchange presents," The other boy finished.

Harry nodded and grabbed his glasses up off his nightstand. He stood from his bed and followed Neville who was already making his way out of the dorm. Harry paused as he was met by Hermione, Fred and George. Harry and Neville gave small smiles in greeting and continued their way down into the common room that was full of students. Harry noticed that this year all of the piles of gifts where labeled. Harry glanced at the pile with his name on it which seemed larger than normal. He noticed that his large pile was between Neville and Hermione and across form the Twins.

"You have some interesting shaped presents. I think Snuffles sent most of them," Hermione smiled. It would be a bad idea to use Sirius's name to who gave him his presents. Seeing as he was still a wanted criminal.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It would seem so," Harry replied with a small smile.

Harry plopped down onto the carpeted flooring and pulled Mrs. Weasley's present towards him. Unwrapping it he noticed that it was the same knitted sweater he received every year. It was dark emerald green, like his eyes, and it had a golden snitch on it. Harry gave a small laugh of amusement as Fred and George switched sweaters the moment they opened they saw them. Harry smiled warmly at the presents he had opened so far from Sirius. He had been given a new practice snitch, a two-way mirror, and a new cloak from his godfather. As Harry made to open more of his presents he paused as Fred and George gasped loudly.

"Harry are you sure," Fred began with sparkling blue eyes.

"You want to do this?" George finished with wide blue eyes.

"Of course, and even if I don't win. I'll give it to you anyways" Harry replied with a grin. He had offered to give the Weasley twins his winnings for the Cup, if he won, so they could start their Joke shop. Fred and George smiled brightly before grabbing their presents and running back to their dorm.

Harry shrugged off the Twins abrupt departure and went back to opening his gifts. He paused when he came upon a small square box with the coloring of green and silver and the Malfoy crest displayed proudly across it. With furrowed eyebrows Harry slowly opened it. His eyes widened with surprise. Inside of the box was a beautiful silver locket with the Slytherin crest engraved on the front and in side was a two way mirror. Harry gave a small smirk and slipped it around his neck. Harry glanced over at Neville and watched as he opened his present. "Harry...is this...is this… what I think it is?" Neville questioned in breathless shock.

Harry gave a small nod at his friend. "It is," He said with a smile. "It's a Moon Flower Seed mix. You know a Moon Flower with Phoenix tears can heal nearly anything," Harry said with a soft look on his features. .

Neville felt tears burn his eyes at such a thoughtful gift from Harry. "Wow...I mean...thank you Harry. I'm going to go owl Grams." He stated excitedly and happily as he stood from his pile of presents and ran to the dorm room where Hedwig would be at the moment. Harry had no problem allowing Neville to use his first friend.

Harry turned to his next present and allowed his eyebrows to rise in surprise. The last person he expected to get a present from was Severus Snape. He looked inside the decent size box and noticed a mirror with gold trim and the words Speculum Veritatis **(1)** across the top. Harry raised the mirror and stared into his reflection. What he saw was not a mini James Potter; but a darkly handsome man with high cheek bones, tamed, but slightly wavy, jet-black hair, and bright emerald green eyes. Horror settled heavily on Harry's face as he noticed the similarities' to a sixteen-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry gently placed the mirror down and sighed. _Was Voldemort his father? _He wondered with unease.

Hermione looked away from her present that Harry gave her. She stared at the swirling blue colored potion with interest.

"I'm fine...do you like your gift?" Harry asked. He cleared his mind of his thoughts.

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry. "What is it though; I've never seen it before."

Harry smiled in amusement. "It's a hair potion. Professor Snape, Draco, and I made it for you for the Yule Ball. It will make your hair to lay flat. I know you hair is difficult to deal with," Harry explained.

"Oh Harry, thank you." Hermione replied with tears in her eyes at his thoughtful gift to her.

After a few hours of meandering around and eating a good breakfast; Hermione and the girls in Gryffindor disappeared at four in the afternoon. They had to begin their long process of getting ready for the Yule Ball. Harry silently snuck out of the Gryffindor tower, oblivious to the boys in the common room, and his way down to Professor Snape's office. He no longer bothered with the invisibility cloak; most of the Slytherins didn't care that he came down to the dungeons. Only gave a few select Slytherins, mainly Pansy, gave him trouble. Pansy had the idea in her mind that Draco was hers. She was like a Slytherin vision of Ginny.

Harry stopped before Snape's office and gave the obligatory knock. He waited silently for a few minutes before Snape finally opened the door, revealing Draco sitting on the chair on the other side of the desk. Harry's eye shot to Draco's wrist noticing a silver bracelet that was shaped in the image of a snake. Each individual scale was artfully crafted in perfect precision and had two sparkling emeralds for eyes.

"Professor, Draco, Happy Yule," Harry stated with a small smile as he took a sit next to Draco.

"What brings you here?" Snape inquired, looking over at the teenager.

"The mirror," Harry stated lightly.

Snape nodded his head slowly at his statement. "It sees though anything Glamours, Polyjuice, and any other magical or otherwise, to hide yourself." The Potions Master explained patiently.

Harry nodded his head. "I noticed, I… I'll tell you when I get all the facts," Harry said with a heavy sigh.

Draco watched Harry closely before noticing the necklace hanging from his neck. "You're wearing the locket," Draco whispered eyes fixed on the silver locket.

"Yes, I rather like it," Harry stated with a small smirk when he watched a light blush grace Draco's features. "On a brighter note, I also came down to give you this," Harry stated while he handed Snape a small box.

A small flicker of surprise covered Snap's features, before disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. "I'm rather...shocked. You actually bought me a gift." Snape stated with none of it's usual bite to it.

Harry gave a careless shrug of his shoulders. "You didn't have to give me a gift either." He remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry and Draco watched Snape open his gift with curiosity and interest. Snape gradually opened the square box. What caught his eye made them widen slightly. Lying innocently in the box was muggle photo. It showed a small dark haired boy and a beautiful auburn haired girl standing in front of Kings Cross Station.

"Where did you find this?" Snape whispered breathlessly. His dark eyes continued to stare down at the photograph.

Harry gave a soft smile at the older man. "The Dursley's attic," He replied. "There's something underneath the photograph." Harry stated with a small smile.

Snape raised the photograph out of the box and gently set it on top of his desk. Reaching back into the small square box he pulled out two small vials; one was as clear as water but slightly thicker while the other had a more cloudy tone to it but it was just as thick. Severus studied them both closely and felt his eyebrow raised with surprise.

"How did you get a hold of Basilisk venom?" Snape questioned as he continued to study the vial filled with liquid. Harry smirked at Professor Snape as he continued to study other vial's liquid. "Phoenix tears," He murmured with shock. "How did you get a hold of Phoenix tears?" He inquired as he continued to study the liquids of both vials.

"I'm not going to give away all my secrets, Professor." Harry stated with a sharp smile.

Draco shook his head in stunned silence; Harry Potter was one of the oddest individuals he had ever had to meet.

It was hours later since Harry had gone to see Professor Snape. He now stood within his dorm room, dressed in a set of dark black robes with a green silk shirt underneath and black dress slacks beneath those. He casually adjusted his robes and patiently made his hair less messy and more controlled. Harry could feel himself begin to smirk in amusement as he continued to glance from the corner of his eye at the 'traditional' set of robes that Mrs. Weasley had sent Ron. They were absolutely hideous and it took every last ounce of will power for Harry not want to burn those robes himself or perhaps chuckle and draw attention to himself. What the ginger haired boy looked like in those robes made Harry feel almost sorry for him.

Ron had finally asked Lavender out and he had to look like a girl. Harry pushed his thoughts away and walked to his trunk and pulled out a set of Green dress robes and transfigured them black. He gave a sigh as he looked to Ron. "Wear these dress robes Ron. Your mum got them for me, but Luna is wearing a violet dress," Harry stated as he handed Ron the black dress robes.

"Thanks mate," Ron replied as he began to undress out of the hideous dress robes his mother sent him and into something much more classier. Harry gave a small nod and swiftly left the room, before Ron got the wrong idea. Harry silently made his way towards the Entrance Hall and leaned against the wall patiently, waiting for Luna Lovegood to appear. Harry could feel his eyebrows rise in surprise at the sight that was Luna. He was grateful she didn't keep him long, but he was surprised at how different she looked.

Luna's long blonde hair was pulled back into a side braid with violets braided into it. Her dress was a dark violet, floor length, strapless dress that showed what curves she had. Harry's smirk grew as he watched Viktor Krum walk into the Hall with Hermione by her side. Hermione blushed violently and ducked her head when she spotted his smirk. The third figure to step into the Hall was Cedric. On his arm was Ravenclaw's seeker Cho Chang. Harry felt his eyebrow rose at the sight of the surprised expression on Cedric's face. The last person to enter was Fleur Delacour and her date, Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw.

It was a few minutes later when McGonagall came out into the Hall and lead the four champions and their dates into the Great Hall. Harry nearly sighed as he caught sight of a furious looking Ron staring at Hermione as she walked past him with Krum.

Luna too noticed how angry the ginger haired boy looked and shook her head. She turned slightly to Harry and whispered in his ear. "I think it would be best if you stayed away from him. The Nargals will bring their justice." She replied airly with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Harry gave a small smile and shook his head as he led Luna onto the dance floor. He raised his hand and placed it easily on Luna's waist, while the other held her small hand into his larger one. Slowly Harry began to lead her into a traditional waltz that was expected of the Four Champions to start the ball.

Nearly five minutes later and the Professor's and other students at the ball joined into the dance and began to dance easily.

– –

Nearly forty minutes later and the Ball's original band switched to a popular Wizarding band called the Weird Sisters. Harry watched as Cedric led Luna out to the dance floor to dance. Harry eyes wandered away from the duo and searched the Hall for a familiar sight. He eyes landed upon a blonde in dark green dress-robes. There eyes lock and Harry's head nods to the side, showing the blonde to follow him outside. Harry slipped out into the Hall undetected from dancing students and Professor's who were enjoying the Ball.

Draco looked warily and hesitantly at Harry. "What do you want Potter," Draco finally questioned, his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

Harry only gave a smirk at Draco's defensive attitude and began to make his way to the first floor girl's bathroom. "I want to take you somewhere," Harry stated as he began leading Draco away. Harry could see the confusion clearly displayed across his face. Harry looked to where Myrtle appeared and smirked wider at how startled Draco was at the sudden ghost of Myrtle.

"Hello Myrtle," Harry greeted with a nod. "I do hope you won't mind Draco and I are just passing through." He stated with a sparkle in his green eyes, a charming smile on his lips.

"Hi Harry," Myrtle giggled with a smile. "Of course not, it's always so nice to see you pass by." She stated with fluttering eyelashes. Harry always found her infatuation with him amusing.

Harry stepped past Draco and stood in front of the large sink in the girl's lavatory. /O_pen/_ He hissed out. The sink gave a low groan and began shifting to allow him passage. /_Stairs_/ He hissed again and watched as stairs appeared in the drain. Draco's jaw dropped with shock as he realized that this was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry dragged a still shocked Draco down into the Chamber and closed the entrance behind them. Silently the two teenagers entered into the large Chamber's room and came to a short stop upon the sight of the basilisk corpse. Draco gasped in shock. "It's Dead Dray don't worry about it," Harry carelessly stated, waving as if it didn't matter.

'_'Did he really fight the Basilisk when he was twelve?" _Draco wandered with awe as he looked from Harry to the Basilisk.

Harry walked slowly away from Draco, as if he was taking a stroll through the par, and came to a stop before the great statue of Salazar Slytherin. He leaned forward and gave a small hissed whisper. /_Open/. _The mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue opened slowly and revealed a large study that looked like the Slytherin Common room, but only nicer.

Draco's silver eyes wandered around the room before stopping on Harry who leaned leisurely against the large wooden desk. "This is Slytherin's study," He stated with surprise.

"Of course it is Draco," Harry replied with a smirk. His arms crossed over his shoulder.

"Why did you bring me here?" Draco demanded with narrowed eyes as he stared at the Gryffindor.

"Did you know," Harry began as he wandered around the large study, fingers lightly grazing the spines of the books. "I've been coming here since a few months after I defeated the Basilisk?" He questioned rhetorically. "It's such an amazing place filled with such knowledge, that only a Parselmouths can read." Harry stopped walked and stood a few feet away from Draco. The whole time Harry walked around the room, Draco had been watching Harry closely. "I'm not an idiot, I've always been intelligent, I just showed everyone what they wanted to see." He finished with a smirk.

Harry stopped as he let Draco process all that he had been telling him. "Now, I have a few questions I want you to answer. Why do you get jealous whenever I'm around girls?" Harry demanded with a blank expression.

Draco scoffed and shook his head. "I do not," He denied firmly.

Harry's smirk widened. "You know Dray...denial isn't just a river in Egypt," He stated with amusement.

Draco sneered and glared. "I am not denying anything." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Draco was acting like an immature brat that wasn't getting things his way. Shaking his head he walked closer to Draco and stopped mere inches from the shorter boy. Draco's eyes closed as he waited for the upcoming punch he knew Harry fancied using when he was angry enough. The punch never came, only soft lips against his own. Draco stayed stiff where he stood and only reacted by slowly pushing away Harry.

Draco stared into bright verdant green eyes of his ex-enemy, best friend, and new found crush. Harry's lips quirked as he pushed his lips against Draco's in a more possessive manner. Draco melted into the warmth that seemed to surround him, that filled him. The feel of Harry's tongue running along this bottom lip and the feel of teeth nipping at his lip, made the shorter boy open his mouth and allow Harry entrance. He felt Harry's tongue mapping and owning his mouth as the kiss became a battle of dominance, and only a few seconds later the two teenagers pulled apart after Harry won the battle.

Their foreheads touched as they breathed in deeply, trying to catch their breaths. The two teenagers stared into each others eyes, before Harry raised his hand and gently caressed Draco's pale, and slightly flushed, cheek.

"Harry...what do you really feel for me?" Draco asked. He looked down at his shoes as he finally took a few steps away from the much taller raven haired boy.

Harry gave a small chuckle and smirked when he realized Draco was being insecure. "Truthfully Draco, I have no idea how I feel about you. I've never felt this way towards anyone. I know I like you and that I want you to be mine," Harry stated with a small gleam of possessiveness in his eyes. Draco blushed heavily at Harry's words. "You look rather adorable when you blush, Draco." He stated with a small smile.

"I do not." Draco snapped defensively.

Harry stared firmly down into Draco's eyes. "I am a rather possessive person Draco. I may never truly show it, but I am. And if you become mine, you will be fully mine. I won't share you, with anyone." He stated as his brilliant eyes fixed down on the smaller blonde.

Draco gave a small smile at his words. "I am yours as you are mine," He whispered softly as silver eyes stared into brilliant greens.

Harry gave a small nod and tightened his arms around Draco's slim waist. He placed a possessive kiss on Draco's soft lips. Draco returned the kiss passionately. He truly loved the way Harry's arm was wrapped so possessively around him. Harry walked a few steps backwards and sat down on the armchair. Draco settled onto his lap, with his legs on either side of Harry's. Harry's fingers lazily drew designs on Draco's sides, causing the smaller of the two to shiver with want.

"Draco," Harry inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly as he tried to think of what to say. Draco hummed softly to let Harry know he was listening. "I wanted to be truthful with you," He stated slowly as he looked in silver eyes. "I have a connection with Lord Voldemort. I feel and see what he sees and I know something may happen tonight," Harry said as he stared at Draco's horrified expression. "Why does Lord Voldemort obsess over your father?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Draco sighed heavily as he looked down at Harry's chest. His fingers slowly played with the silk green shirts buttons. "My father is…he used to be wonderful to my mother and I after the Dark Lord disappeared. I could still remember when I was younger, he would shower mother and I with gifts for no reason, would take me flying…he was even nice to our house elves," Draco's eyes tears as he thought back to his father.

"Tell me everything Draco," Harry stated in a low tone. He wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy.

"He changed...it was slow at first. His words became harsher...his punishments more severe. It was like … like he wasn't there anymore. When I was six, mother had enough and she and father had a private divorce. No one knows about it, but lately father has been becoming more level head lately and he told me that… that… he was the Dark Lord's Lover and they're soul bonded," Draco's voice was shaken and his face palid when he finished. Harry 's expression made blank, even if his eyes held sympathy.

Harry's head tilted back as he continued to look at the elvish features Draco had as he thought over what he could or should say. "This would technically mean he's your step-father."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed and a frown graced his lips. "I suppose, but I can never see him like that. It makes me rather nauseated at the thought." He sighed. "I grew up with the idea that acting like my Father on the surface would be the only way to survive the Pureblood society." Draco finished with a shake of his head. "Even my father doesn't see the true me. He...I...I love him, he's my father, but I model myself after my dad. That's who I am around those that I trust, who I am on the inside. He's more of a father to me then my real father is." Draco stated. His head tilted to the side, causing blonde strands to fall into silver gray eyes.

"Your dad?" Harry questioned curiously. His eyes narrowed as he thought of who this mysterious person could be. Only one name popped into his mind, but he was wary of actually saying it aloud.

Draco nodded his head. "He's at the Yule Ball at the moment." He hinted with a small, soft smile.

Harry smirked at Draco. "Snape, I should have known. It's not too hard to believe it when you really think about it." He mused aloud with a shake of his head. "You two are too close, father and son close." He stated with a soft expression on his features as he looked at Draco.

Draco nodded with his own soft smile. Harry pulled Draco gently towards him and captured his lips into a soft kiss. There was no battle for dominance, as Harry had already shown who was the dominant in the relationship. Draco pulled slowly away from Harry and rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry didn't speak, only silently held Draco in a protective and possessive grip. He was a protector and Draco was his now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1)Speculum Veritatis-<em> Mirror of Truth**


	6. Importent

**Important: Temporary Hiatus News...**

I have Tonsillitis. I've had it for a few days the important thing is that this is my 7th time having it in the last twelve months so they have to be removed. I get them out soon so I won't be updating until mid-next month I have already written most of chapter two for _**The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within **_and chapter nine of _**Mother Malfoy **_so when I'm better I'm be sending them off to my betas and posting them. But there is something good I have written a full first chapter of a new fiction if you like _**The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within. **_It's a Female Harry fiction watch is not like other the others that is really closely related to the book. Its more Gray Harry then Dark and there won't be Dumbledore bashing but there will be Manipulative Dumbledore and mostly likely will be some Weasley (Ron) Bashing. This is my first story where Severus will be a father figure not Lucius and she won't be Dark but trust me she will learn the Dark Arts. I'll post it the day I get home from my mother's house.

Yours Truly

~ _RavenclawSlytherinQueen_


End file.
